Nosalida
Nosalida (Spanish for No Exit) is a prominent gang hideout in Red Dead Redemption in the Punta Orgullo region of the Nuevo Paraíso territory. It is a rebel stronghold just northwest of Escalera. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Nosalida features as an outlaw hideout and is an important destination in the Stranger side-mission "Poppycock". After you have cleared out Nosalida, the player is awarded a Henry Repeater. There is a Social Club Challenge that involves clearing out the Nosalida hideout. The Mexican Army fights alongside the player; however, their bullets very rarely injure or kill their opponents. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare DLC, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. After saving the town the middle building becomes a safehouse. Despite being somewhat big, Nosalida only has two defenders; Rosario Landeros and Victor Melendez standing at the ends of the docks. Due to the fairly straightforward path between them and the zombies, they are among the most vulnerable survivors in the game. Aside from the occasional horseman riding through, no other survivors will be encountered in Nosalida. Multiplayer In Multiplayer Free Roam, Nosalida is a Gang Hideout and the Carcano Rifle is located here. The Free Roam mission requires the player to kill all of the Rebels in Nosalida and fight off several waves of reinforcements, including attack dogs. Nosalida is the final objective in the Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "The River". Trivia * "Salida" in Spanish is loosely translated as "way out" or "exit". Nosalida likely is intended to mean "no way out" or "no exit" because the player and the Mexican Army burns down the settlement and leaves no survivors. It could also be a reference to the fact that the player burns their boats, their only means of escape from Nuevo Paraíso. * This hideout is one of the very few places where players can burn buildings, as usually by throwing a fire bottle at a building. This will cause the structure to burn for five seconds or so. * It is possible to see Nosalida from the road west of the Scratching Post. * A player should be careful burning the buildings down, as sometimes Mexican soldiers are around the building and could possibly be killed by one of the Fire Bottles, thus making the Mexican Army shoot at Marston. However he will not receive a bounty, and they will not chase him. * Even if the player has completed the Mexican story strand, you still have to fight for the army against the rebels. * If the player has already completed it before the Stranger Mission Poppycock, they will have to kill the rebels and help the Mexican General again. This is also a case other way around. * Inside a small shack, there is writing scratched into the wall that says "IT'S MY CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHT," which is a cheat code that gives the player guns. * There are four money chests scattered around the area; one in front of the building to the South, and one inside the building itself, one in the middle of the area under a wooden canopy (next to the building with the docks to the rear), and a final chest just behind the chicken coop. * Apparently Nosalida used to be the pride of Nuevo Paraíso, and possibly the capital, until Colonel Agustin Allende took over and made Escalera the new capital. In response, the people of Nosalida support Reyes' Rebels. * The main economy of Nosalida was once fishing, according to Ramon Maldonado. Yet after it lost power due to Allende, it became better known for weapons. * In order to spare fire bottles, the player can just shoot the lamps inside each building to start the fire. This way one can complete the hideout using only two bottles (one for each boat). * In multiplayer, it is one of two hideouts to have civilians and non affiliated NPCs walking around, with the other being Tesoro Azul. * A known glitch near this hideout includes several armadillos running off toward the water and if followed will walk through the rocks. They can be killed, but not skinned. * Nosalida is the western-most settlement in the game. * In the first trailer of Red Dead Redemption, Nosalida looked like it was in the region of Gaptooth Ridge. * Care should be taken when on the docks, especially when looking for the chest needed in "Poppycock" as the water quickly comes to death-height and falling off will undo any progress made if Nosalida hasn't yet been cleared. Gallery Rdr_nosalida_2.jpg File:Rdr_nosalida.jpg|The docks at Nosalida. Nosalida seen from outside of the map.jpg|Nosalida seen from outside of the map in Red Dead Redemption 2 Achievements ''Red Dead Redemption'' Nosalida is associated with several gameplay achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Related Content de:Nosalida es:Nosalida Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Locations